Sony Pictures
Sony Pictures is a film studio and a subsidiary of Sony based in Culver City, California that owns the film rights to , and co-produces, finances and distributes the Spider-Man films and supporting characters surrounding the superhero. History In March 2016, it was announced that Sony would produce a standalone Venom film, with Dante Harper working on a script, with Avi Arad, Matt Tolmach and Amy Pascal producing, having no relation to the previous Spider-Man universe or the Marvel Cinematic Universe."'Spider-Man' Spinoff 'Venom' Revived at Sony (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter The following year, on March 16, 2017, Venom was announced with a release date of October 5, 2018, with Scott Rosenberg and Jeff Pinkner working on a rewrite of the script."Scott Rosenberg & Jeff Pinkner to Pen Venom Movie" - ComingSoon.net In March 2017, it was reported that Sony were planning a film based around the characters Silver Sable and Black Cat, with Chris Yost penning the script, and Matt Tolmach and Amy Pascal producing."Sony Developing Silver Sable and Black Cat Film With ‘Thor’ Scribe" - Variety On May 25, Gina Prince-Bythewood was attached to direct the film, now titled Silver & Black."'Spider-Man' Spinoff: Silver Sable, Black Cat Movie Finds Director With 'Secret Life of Bees' Filmmaker (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter By August 2017, Prince-Bythewood was reported to be revising the script herself. A release date of February 8, 2019 was announced."Sony Slots ‘Silver and Black’ for Feb. 2019, ‘Sicario’ Sequel for June 2018" - Variety In February 2018, Lindsey Beer and Geneva Robertson-Dworet were announced to be writing the latest draft of the script."'Captain Marvel,' 'Chaos Walking' Writers Tackle Silver Sable/Black Cat Movie (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter On June 1, 2018 Sony removed Silver & Black from its February release with them looking to release the film at a later date."‘Silver & Black’ Heads Back Into Development; Sony To Find New Date For Marvel Pic" - Deadline Hollywood In August, however, the film was split into two separate movies, focusing on the individual characters."‘Silver & Black’ Halted At Sony, Will Be Split Into Separate Movies" - Deadline Hollywood In November 2017 Morbius was announced, with a script written by Burk Sharpless and Matt Sazama."'Spider-Man' Spinoff: Morbius the Living Vampire Movie in the Works With 'Power Rangers' Writers" - The Hollywood Reporter On June 27, 2018, Daniel Espinosa was announced to be the director for the project with Jared Leto starring."Jared Leto to Star in ‘Spider-Man’ Spinoff ‘Morbius’ From Director Daniel Espinosa" - Variety On March 14, 2018, Nightwatch was announced, with Cheo Hodari Coker as the writer, with Spike Lee in talks to direct."Spike Lee Eyes ‘Nightwatch’ Superhero Movie at Sony" - Variety On June 22, 2018, it was reported that Sony Pictures is developing a film based on Silk."Sony & Amy Pascal Developing Marvel Comic ‘Silk’, About Korean-American Superhero" - Deadline Hollywood It was later confirmed to be part of Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters. On August 2, 2018, Kraven the Hunter was announced, with Richard Wenk as the writer."Exclusive: ‘Kraven the Hunter’ Movie Lands ‘Equalizer’ Writer Richard Wenk" - Collider In August 2018, it was reported that Sony were developing a movie based on Marvel Comics character Jackpot."What’s Next for the Spider-Man Universe After ‘Venom’ (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety References Category:Studios